The baby
by crazygirl23
Summary: This starts when Ricky is in Amy's hospital room. This is my version of what the Season Finale would be like and season 3. There will be some Adrian plots and Grace and Jack. RickyxAmy
1. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager or any of it's characters.

This is my second story. I kinda like this one but I leave that to everyone who's reading. Please review and if you have any ideas please tell me. I love everyone's ideas and I will even tell you what I think of them. thanx.

* * *

Amy is lying on the hospital bed in pain. They had just given her the epidural and she was always falling asleep. Her eyes were slightly open and she saw ricky standing at the end of the bed. Ricky had seen her open her eyes. He waved at Amy with a smile.

Amy: Hi

Ricky: HI. You want me to get your mom.

Amy: No she's probably on her way over here.

Ricky: How are you feeling? I mean I know you're in pain.

Amy: Yea. I'm in pain.

Ricky: I'm sorry. So sorry for doing this to you.

Amy: It's not your fault. I told you that I except full responsibility for what happened at band camp.

At this point Amy, was in tears. Ricky's eyes were starting to get watery.

Amy: I was the one who asked you to go to get coffee and I'm the one who wanted to stay for a few more minutes. I was the stupid one to think that you actually liked me. The worst part about it was that I actually liked you. I thought you really liked me but I was wrong.

Tears were streaming down Amy's face. Ricky's face had tears falling.

Ricky: Amy..

Amy: No. You don't have to say anything. I get it. This is my pain and I have to learn how to deal with it.

Ricky: Amy..

Amy: Just leave me alone.

Amy couldn't bare to look at him anymore. Her heart hurt so much when she did. Ricky left the room and went to the waiting room. When Amy was left in the hospital room, she let the tears go freely. She knew that this was her pain now. All the pain she felt was killing her but not nearly as much as the pain of losing the one guy that she had fallen for the hardest.

Ricky leaned against a wall far from Amy's room and slid down to the bottom. He knew that Amy didn't blame him anymore but he wanted her to. He wanted her to blame him for everything. The tears, the hurt, the kisses, and the sex.

Ricky got off the cold hospital floor and walked to the waiting room. He really didn't want to go there because he knew that everyone hated him. As he walked in he saw Ashley sitting in the corner staring off into space. He went and sat next to her.

Ricky: Hi Ashley

Ashley: Hi

Ricky: I hope she's alright.

Ashley: Yea well the pain is making her hate everyone here. Bu think of it this way, she already hated you.

Ricky: Thanks a lot.

Ashley: Why are you here?

Ricky: What do you mean why am I here? My child is being born today or even tomorrow we don't know.

Ashley: Ok let me translate that. Why are you seriously here? Let me lay out all of the option for you, a) you're here for the baby, b) you're here for Amy, c) you're here to piss Ben of which he is, d) you're here to prove to me, my family and Amy that you are a better person, e) you're here to prove to Adrian or Grace that you have changed, or f) you're here to make sure your son has your last name.

Ashley finally looked up and smirked at him. But this was a sarcastic smirk.

Ricky: Wow, you really just gave me all the options.

Ashley: Yea I did. So what are your answers

Ricky looked at her with an angry mixed with a sad face. He wasn't really angry but he was serious.

Ricky: Since gave me all the options, I'm going to give you all my answers. I'm here for the baby because I refuse to be my father. I will never hurt my son or leave him by himself in this world like my father did. I refuse to let my son grown up without a father.

Ashley: There's always Ben.

Ricky: That's another thing I refuse to let Ben raise my son. That child that Amy is having, It's my child too, not Bens.

Ashley was shocked that Ricky was saying all this.

Ricky: Ashley you don't understand. That baby is all I have left. I don't have real parents like you do. I don't have real siblings like you and Amy. I don't have a best friend. I don't have a girlfriend or someone special to love. I don't have a family. Amy is giving me a chance to have a family and I'm not going to pass up that opportunity.

Ashley had tears forming in her eyes from all that Ricky was saying. The last time she had cried was when her dad was kicked out of the house she didn't want her next time to be with Ricky.

Ashley: What about Adrian and Grace?

Ricky: Well, I'm pretty sure by now that you know that I was sexually abused. Since then I was always fascinated by sex. When I reached eight grade year, I had sex. I liked it a lot and I couldn't stop. When I got to high school, I met Adrian. She was the only friend I had then but we weren't really friends. We were more like bed buddies.

Ashley: That's a little bit too much information.

Ricky: The point I'm trying to make is that there's nothing going on between me and Adrian anymore. And Grace has Jack now. So there is no grace or Adrian.

Ashley: I can already tell you that so far you're proving to me that you're a changing person. And a good changing person at that.

Ricky: Thank you so much. I promise I'm going to be here for Amy and the baby and even you if you need me.

Ashley: Thanks…..So you like Amy don't you.

Ricky: What….w..were you get th….

Ashley: I may be thirteen but I'm not stupid. You like her and she's the special that want to love, right?

Ricky: Y..Yea.

Ashley: I'm on your side don't worry. We're friends right.

Ricky smiled at her statement.

Ashley: So what do you want to name your son.

Ricky: It's not my choice, its Amy's.

Ashley: I never asked you what Amy wanted. I asked you what you wanted.

Ricky: Well when I had kids I wanted to name my kid Bryden.

Ashley: And a middle name?

Ricky: Michael.

Ashley: Bryden Michael Underwood. I like it.

Ricky: Amy will never go for it though. If anything I wont be surprised of if she gives the baby Bens last name. She might even let him sign the birth certificate.

Ricky rubbed the back of his head at that thought.

Ricky: I'll be right back. I need some air.

As Ashley watched Ricky go into the elevator she though to herself. She didn't want her nephew's last name to be Boykevich. Ricky would be crushed if she did that. Ashley was going to help Ricky because for once in Ricky's life he had a real friend. She was his friend now.


	2. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Life of the American Teenager or any of its characters.

Hi everybody. This is the second chapter of the baby. Thank you so much for the reviews and the story alerts. They make me think that you guys like my writing. Please if you have any ideas tell me. I love ideas. And they will really motivate me to write more. Enjoy this chapter.

Amy is lying in her hospital room thinking about all the things that has happened in the past months. She got pregnant at band camp by the drummer, she met a great guy who loves her but she doesn't exactly know if she loves him, her parents are getting divorced, and the pain that she's in is too much for her to handle.

Amy's hospital room opened and Ben walked in.

Amy: Hey

Ben: Hi. How are you?

Ben walked over to the bed side and grabbed Amy's hand. He sat down on the seat next to the bed.

Amy: I'm still in a lot of pain but it's better than before.

Ben: That's good. Do you know when the Doctor said the baby will be here?

Amy: She said around 11:00.

Ben: Wow. It's only 6:00.

Amy: Don't remind me.

Ben: Well at least you're on the epidural.

Amy: Yea but it doesn't help that much when you think of the big needle in your back.

Ben: I wish I could take this pain away.

Amy: Thank you.

Ben: Ricky's here. I saw him in the waiting room.

Amy: Yea, I know, he was in here.

Ben: Why was he in here? Is he allowed to be in here? I never saw him ask the nurse if he could come in her. I had to ask the nurse if I could come in here.

Amy: Umm…yea…the father gets a free pass in here. They could come in here whenever they want. As long as I sign a paper saying it's okay.

Ben: Wait, you had to sign a paper for the people who could come in here freely.

Amy: Yea. When I came in, I had to sign a bunch of papers and one of them was to write down the names of the people who are allowed to come in anytime. I could only choose three people.

Ben: Who did you choose?

Amy: My mom, Ashley, and Ricky.

Ben let go of her hand and looked pissed off.

Ben: Why didn't you put me down as the father?

Amy laughed at his question.

Amy: Because you're not the father.

Ben: But I'm going to be your son's father.

Amy: Yea I know but Ricky is still going to be there. And this is as much his son as it is mine.

Ben: Alright fine I don't want to get into this now. So what are we naming him?

Amy: We?

Ben: Well yea, you and I are getting married. You don't want your son to take Ricky's last name. Besides I'm sure your parents are going to let us get married. I could feel it.

Amy: Ummm…I guess.

Amy was looking really unsure.

Ben: So what are we going to call him? I mean soon you're going to take my last name and then we could name the baby Boykevich. And I'm going to have to sign the birth certificate.

Amy: Ummm…. I guess that makes sense.

Amy couldn't even think straight right now. Ben was telling her way too many things. She had never thought this through with the last names.

Ben: Since I've got the last name, I think we should name the baby after your dad. George Boykevich. I like it.

Amy: Yea…I l-ll-like i-iit too.

Ben hugged Amy with so much excitement. Neither of them knew that Ashley was listening to the whole conversation outside of the room. She couldn't take this talk about the baby taking Ben's last name. She walked in and knocked on the door.

Ashley: Hi. Can I talk to Amy alone? Please.

Ben: Well, whatever, you have to say to Amy you can say to me. This involves me to.

Ashley was fuming at this point.

Ashley: Ben you have no involvement in this. This is between Amy and Ricky, not you. Now I have to talk to my sister in private without you listening. Now get out of the hospital room, now!

Ben looked at Amy who was looking at Ashley shocked. Ben didn't say anything else. He walked out of the room. Ashley closed the door and looked at Amy.

Amy: What was that about?

Ashley: Nothing he was getting on my nerves.

Amy: You know what I'm not even going to argue this one.

Ashley: Good, so how's it going?

Amy: Painful.

Ashley: What's painful your contractions, the baby moving, or your heart?

Amy: Well the contrac….wait what?

Ashley: What are you talking about?

Amy: What was the last thing you said?

Ashley: Your heart. Does it hurt?

Amy laughed at Ashley.

Amy: Umm… Ashley the baby's coming out from down there not my heart.

Ashley: I'm not talking about the baby right now. I'm talking about your relationships.

Amy: Ben and I are fine.

Ashley: What about you and Ricky?

Amy: Nothing is going on between me and Ricky. At least not anymore.

Ashley: Are you sure? I mean that little boy that's going to pop out soon is proof of that one night at band camp.

Amy: This baby is proof of my wonderful family I'm going to have with Ben.

Ashley: You know that in your heart Ricky is in that picture of your wonderful family.

Amy: No. he's not.

Ashley: Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?

Amy: ……

Ashley: That's what I thought. You need to talk to him.

Amy: Maybe you're right. But I'll do it later.

Ashley: Do it before the baby comes.

Amy: Alright.

Ashley : Sooo…What are you going to name the baby?

Amy: Me and Ben are going to name it George Boykevich.

Ashley stared at her with wide eyes.

Ashley: Does Ricky know that?

Amy: Know it's my decision.

Ashley: That's not fair.

Amy: It's not fair that he got me pregnant.

Ashley: This is no time to be blaming him. That child that you are carrying is Ricky's not Ben's

Amy: It doesn't matter now. I don't know what he wants to name that baby and it's too late for him to think of a name off the spot. He could choose a wrong name. Unless you have one Ashley.

Ashley: I actually do have a name.

Amy: Well then what is it?

Ashley: Why don't you name him Brydan Michael Underwood.

Amy looked at her speechless. She didn't want to admit it but that was a pretty good name. She actually likes the name.

Amy: I hate to admit it but I really like the name.

Ashley was getting ready to go back to the waiting room. She opened the door.

Amy: Hey Ashley. Thanks for thinking of the name.

Ashley: I didn't think of the name.

Amy: Well who did.

Ashley: Ricky did. He told me if he ever had a son that's what he would name it.

Amy: Ricky?

Ashley: Yea the one guy that you can't admit your feelings for. Let's not joke anymore. You are in love with him and if it takes a baby to convince you well get ready. This baby's going to do it.


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret life of the american teenager or any of its characters.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and give me ideas. It will help me get more inspiration. thx

* * *

Grace walked outside her house heading to Adrian's car. They were going to the hospital to support Ricky and Amy. Grace got in the car and put her seat belt on.

Grace: Hey girly.

Adrian: Hi grace.

Grace: Well let's go.

Adrian just stared down the road not even touching the wheel. She was thinking about Ricky. She really wanted to tell him how she felt.

Grace: Adrian. Why aren't you going? We have to get to the hospital.

Adrian: Grace, I think I love Ricky.

Grace was speechless. She thought that Adrian liked her brother, Max.

Grace: But I thought that you loved Max.

Adrian: I never did. I always think about Ricky and I can't stop.

Grace: Adrian, how are you going to do this? You and I both know that Ricky has strong feelings for Amy. They're having a baby toget...

Adrian: I know that Grace. I love him. I want him to love me.

Grace: You're my best friend and Ricky's my friend. I can't tell you what would happen if you tell him how you feel but I can tell you that I will talk to him for you if you want.

Adrian: No I want to do it.

Grace: Well let's go before the baby gets here. If it does you might have a problem.

Adrian drove to the hospital full speed.



Ricky was sitting down on one of the chairs in the lobby. He didn't want to stay in the waiting room with people giving him stares. Everything was going through his mind right now. Amy, Grace, Adrian, Ben, foster parents, and his baby. Ricky was starting to fall asleep, but then he saw Grace and Adrian walking through the doors. He stood up and greeted them.

Ricky: What are you guys doing here?

Grace: We thought that you might need a friend.

Ricky: Thanks that means a lot to me. Hey Adrian.

Adrian: Hey Ricky.

Grace: I'm going to see if I can see Amy. What room is she in?

Ricky: She's in room 230.

Grace: Alright I'll be back later.

Grace went to the elevator and left Adrian and Ricky alone.

Adrian: So how are you holding up?

Ricky: Well everybody hates me right now and I can't seem to breathe properly anymore.

Adrian: I don't hate you.

Ricky: Yea well I'm grateful for that.

Adrian: I need to tell you something before your baby comes.

Ricky: What is it? Are you okay?

Adrian: I don't know.

Ricky: Well what is it.

Adrian: I'm in love with you.

Ricky looked at her with wide eyes.

Ricky: Adrian...

Adrian: Look I know that you're under a lot of pressure but I had to tell you before it's too late. I'm in love with you Ricky Underwood and I know that you're in love with me.

Adrian moved closer to him but Ricky backed away.

Ricky: Listen Adrian, I love you, I really do but not in the same way you love me. My heart belongs to Amy and my son. I love them with all my heart. I'm sorry but I can't be with you.

Adrian had tears strolling down her cheek.

Adrian: Yea I understand. I hope you have a good life. I gotta go.

Adrian ran out of the hospital towards her car. She knew that she couldn't leave Grace in their by herself. She waited for her in the car.



Grace knocked on Amy's door and waited for an answer.

Amy: Come in.

Grace slowly opened Amy's hospital door.

Amy: Grace?

Grace: Hi Amy.

Amy: What are you doing here?

Grace: The nurse said that it would be okay that I see you if it's alright.

Amy: Of course. I love the company.

Grace: How are you holding up?

Amy: I've been better. I just can't wait to see him.

Grace: Umm...Have you talked to Ricky?

Amy: Yea I talked to him but it wasn't the best conversation in the world.

Grace: I wouldn't have expected it to be. You know he really likes you.

Amy: What?

Grace: Ricky. He really likes you. I can see it in his eyes.

Amy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Grace: Deny it all you want but you do like him. Amy, that baby that you're going to have is a gift. A gift from God. God is blessing you and Ricky with a wonderful son. Talk to him.

Amy: Thanks Grace.

Grace: No problem. Well I'll see you tomorrow.

Amy: Yea thanks for coming.

Grace: Alright bi.

Grace left the room and went to find Adrian.



Grace went down by the lobby and saw Ricky sitting there by himself.

Grace: Hey where's Adrian?

Ricky: She went to her car.

Grace: I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she told you.

Ricky: Yea

Grace: I'm guess that it didn't go to well.

Ricky: I'm not in love with her, Grace.

Grace: I know. Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm really happy that I got to know you these couple of months.

Ricky: You shouldn't be happy that you got to know me. I hurt you so bad and I'm sorry.

Grace: Don't apologize. I had fun. You don't owe me an explanation.

Ricky: Yea I do. I respected you enough to not have sex with you. But I liked having sex. I like having sex with Adrian.

Grace: Maybe you liked having sex with Adrian because you were in love with her.

Ricky: I thought I was but I wasn't. I needed someone to help me take my pain away and Adrian was there to help me.

Grace: Wow. I didn't know that.

Ricky: Listen Grace I like you a lot. I liked you more than Adrian. If I wasn't so in love with Amy I would definitely be with you. But I can't. You deserve better than me and I hope you understand that.

Grace: I understand that completely. Well I have to go now.

Grace was heading towards the door. She looked back at Ricky. He waved bi to her. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. She kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a real passionate kiss. It was more of a goodbye kiss between close friends.

Grace: Thank you so much. I love you Ricky Underwood. You're going to be a great father to your son and a great best friend to me.

Ricky: I love you too. Bi Grace.

Grace: Bi...Oh I almost forgot. Amy wants to talk to you.

Ricky: She does.

Grace: Yea you should go see her.

Ricky: Thank you.

Grace left the hospital in search of Adrian.



After his talk with Grace, Ricky left towards the elevator. As soon as he got up there, he saw doctors and nurses rushing towards Amy's room. He got scared and nervous about what was happening. He ran towards the waiting room and saw Ashley running back and forth. He ran towards her.

Ricky: Ashley, what's happening?

Ashley: There's something wrong with the baby or she's giving birth I don't know. Ben was sitting in the corner with his dad and friends. George was talking on the phone with a relative.

Ricky: What are they doing to help her?

Ricky was getting very mad right now.

Ashley: They are seeing what's going on. My mom's coming out to tell us what's happening soon.

As soon as she said that, Amy's mom came out in a hurry.

Anne: The baby and Amy are fine. She's about to have the baby right now so don't worry. A nurse should be coming out to tell you what's going on.

Anne hurried back to the room and left everyone there.

Ricky: I'm so scared.

Ashley: Don't be scared be happy. You're about to be a father.

A nurse came out of the room and approached the family. They all stood up around her.

Nurse: Are you the family of Amy Juergens?

Everyone nodded their heads.

Nurse: Amy wanted me to tell you that the baby is coming in a few minutes.

Everybody looked happy and nervous for Amy to bring this new life into the world.

Ben: Did she say anything else?

Nurse: Oh yes she did. She wants someone to be in there with her besides her mom.

Ashley: That wouldn't be. I refuse to go in there.

Ben: I'll go in there.

Ricky: No you won't There is no way in hell that you will see my son before me.

Ben glared at him. The nurse looked at them confused.

Nurse: Wait are you the father?

Ricky: Yes.

Nurse: Are you Ricky Underwood?

Ricky: Yea that's me.

Nurse: She wants you to come in with her.

Ricky: Me?

Ashley: GO Ricky!!!

Ricky looked at George.

George: Go. It's time to be a father.

Ricky smiled at everyone and followed the nurse. This was his time to be a father. This is the beginning of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret life of the american teenager in any way shape or form.

I know it's been forever and a day since I updated but I just got so tired of writing this story. I would really love to finish this story but I need your help. What kind of stuff do you want me to write about and I will do my best to write it the same day I get it. I have some ideas.

* Grace and ricky can be together. I really like this couple and I'd rather have ricky and grace than ricky and Adrian.

*Ricky and Amy can be really good friends and she could be really supportive of him and grace even though they have a baby together.

* No ben and Amy relationship for me.

* I can also write about how ricky and amy get together but there will be obstacles in there way. For instance, Ricky will still have sex with Adrian and ben and Amy will still be together for a little while. And of course I will throw grace in there.

If anyone has any other ideas please tell me and I will be happy to write about it. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret life of the american teenager.

As Ricky walked away from the waiting room a million thoughts were running through his head. Can he really raise a child? Ricky walked the room Amy was in and saw tears running down her face. Amy saw him and raised her hand for him to come closer. Ricky inched forward until he got to the bed side and took her hand in his. Amy was breathing but all she could think about was what she had to say to Ricky.

Amy: Ricky, I am so sorry for the way I've been treating you. I am probably the worst person in the world right now but I do need to tell you that I am sorry for everything and thank you for putting up with it. I don't want you in here when he is born because I know that you will just feel guilty as you see me in pain but when he is born the nurse will get you first so you can hold him. I'm sorry and I promise that I will never keep you away again.

Amy screamed very loud as she knew that the baby was on its way.

Ricky had tears rolling down his face all he could do was squeeze her hand and let her know that he was with her to the end. Ricky walked out of the room and went back to the waiting room and waited like everyone else and thought about what Amy said.

It felt like hours later but in truth it was only 20 minutes a nurse came out with a smile on her face. Everyone knew what that meant. All of the people in the waiting room looked at Ricky and smiled. Even Ben. Ricky followed the nurse in the waiting room and saw the baby in Amy's arm. She was in tears but they looked like happy tears. Ricky rushed to the bedside and stared at his baby boy. Amy's mom went outside to bring everyone in hospital room. Ricky put his finger in the baby's hand. The baby grabbed it with a tight grasp. This made Ricky and Amy laugh. Soon everyone came in the waiting room smiling. Amy was too tired to move the baby around so she gave him to Ricky. He easily cuddled the baby in his arms and showed him to everyone. No one could touch him but his presence was enough to make anyone cry. A doctor came in and said that everyone can stay in the room for just a little while longer as he talked to Amy. He had a folder in his hand and a pen.

Doctor: Now Amy, we have your baby's birth certificate ready and everything. I know you must be in a lot of pain right now but we need you to sign your name on it and who the father is going to be and we need you to name him.

At this point everyone was staring at Amy with curious eyes. Amy nodded her head and took the pen out of the doctors hand and signed her name on the line.

Doctor: That's one step done now I need who ever the father is to sign the paper.

Ben pushed past everyone and went to Amy's side and put his hand on the pen in Amy's hand. Ricky looked like tears were about to spill out of his eyes once that pen was securely in Ben's hand. But Amy couldn't let go of the pen. With her other hand she took Ben's hand off of the pen and looked at him with sad eyes.

Ben: Amy, what are you doing? I was just going to sign for you.

Amy: I'm sorry ben but I'm not going to let you sign. I made a promise today that I wouldn't keep this person away. And I keep my promises. Ricky, Can you put john back in the basket by my bed and please come and sign for your son.

Ricky had the biggest smile in the world as he put john in the basket and grabbed the pen out of Amy's hand. He signed his name right next to Amy's.

Doctor: Well now that that's settled I need the baby's name.

Ricky stepped back because he knew this was the part that was going to put his smile upside down.

Ben smiled happily.

Ben: The baby's name is Ge…….

Amy cut ben off by lifting her hand.

Amy: The baby's name is John Bryden Michael Underwood.

The doctor wrote it down and left the room. Everyone was congratulating Amy and saying there goodbyes. Ben didn't say anything and just left the room. It was only Ricky, Amy and John. John was fast asleep in the basket. Amy stared at a smiling Ricky.

Amy: What?

Ricky: I don't deserve any of this. But I thank you so much. Thank you for giving me a son. And thank you for giving him the perfect name that I wanted. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a family. But I do now and couldn't be happier. Thank you with all my heart.


End file.
